


39. Out of Time

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hero-in-disguise asked you: prompt-Darren buys Chris rainbow roses every year for his birthday (they're really expensive, rare, and bloom in May, just FYI) :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	39. Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 29, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

The flowers felt heavy in his arms. Its bright colors a stark contrast to the darkness that surrounded him. Darren picked at the petals one by one, released them from his fingertips mindlessly.

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

Darren knew he should stop. The flowers were beautiful and he was ruining them. He’d been buying the same kind of flowers every year for Chris’ birthday for the past five years. He couldn’t remember where he had learned about it, all he could remember was the delight that had light up Chris’ face at the sight of the rainbow roses.

Carefully he laid the flowers next to him. They were beautiful if a little crushed. They hadn’t fully bloomed yet but the promise of a beautiful awakening lay in their petals.

Darren’s mind replayed the night’s events. He hadn’t expected what happened. Hadn’t expected the vice that gripped his heart at the sight of Chris. Hadn’t expected that this year would be the year that he would finally realize that Chris meant something more to him than just a friend.

_You never know what you have until it’s gone._

A wave of emotions crashed down on him. It’s heaviness crushed his chest and made him gasp out a breath. He tilted his head up to stare at the ceiling. His throat and eyes burned but he refused to let his tears fall.

Not yet. Not at all.

_Please, please, please._

“Sir?”

Darren opened his eyes and knew he looked as miserable as he felt based on the tinge of concern in the woman’s eyes.

She looked back as if to check if anyone was listening and then gave him a soft smile. “You’re not the one who came in with him so I shouldn’t really be telling you this, but, your friend, he’s awake. He’s going to be okay.”

The rush of breathe he released is involuntary. Darren nodded at her and gave her a small grateful smile but didn’t move. The rush of relief was too strong, too overwhelming, it made his bones feel like jelly.

He closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer of thanks. The hard hospital chair was solid against his back and he let the feeling anchor him for a moment.

Getting the call about Chris’ car crash was among the top five scariest moments in his life. He had been on his way to see Chris when he got the call from Lea who heard it from Ashley. Both girls were out of town and were practically hysterical. Darren had felt a little hysterical himself.

Darren took out his phone and immediately sent a text to both of them. He picked up the flowers and placed the matching sunglasses he bought for the occasion on his head.

He didn’t know if it was fear or excitement that made his heartbeat pound in his ears but at the moment all Darren cared about was seeing Chris.


End file.
